What If
by xPinnk-Butterflyyx
Summary: A/U: "What If..." This particular story looks at what if Will found Puck singing in the shower instead of Finn. Multi-Pairing (Mainly Puckleberry)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: So I'm back once again, so lately my new obsession has been Glee and I am obsessed with the Rachel and Noah/Puck relationship/friendship (I was a massive Puckleberry Shipper the first time round and this time round tbh!)**_

 _ **A/N: Inspired from a friend of mine.. A Series of 'What If's?' (One-shots possibly longer depending on the plots)**_

 ** _Plot: What if it was Puck that Mr Schuester found in the Shower instead Of Finn?_**

 ** _Mainly Puckleberry, but will contain other Glee Pairings._**

* * *

To say Will Schuester was disappointed was an understatement, he had tried to recruit more teenagers to join his Glee Club and failed, he had five members in The New Directions already but he needed to double that number and plus some if he wanted to enter The New Directions into any Show Choir competitions, he's annoyed that Sue seemed to one-upping him at every opportunity recently, she actually read the Show Choir Guidelines.

As he walks through the boy's locker room, his head slung down in defeat, he sees, well more like hears a light at the end of the tunnel, as he hears a male voice belting out the chorus of REO Speedwagon's Can't Fight This Feeling...

 _And I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
 _It's time to bring this ship into the shore_  
 _And throw away the oars, forever_

 _Cause I can't fight this feeling anymore_  
 _I've forgotten what I started fighting for_  
 _And if I have to crawl upon the floor_  
 _Come crashing through your door_  
 _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore..._

The person singing does shock Will, the boy in question has talent for sure he can't deny that, but is he right for the Glee image, Will shakes his head what is he saying? There is no way he could get Noah Puckerman, a jock none the less, to join The New Directions unless...

And it was in that moment he sunk low, it's the lowest thing he has done in his teaching career, as he is sitting in his office and Noah Puckerman is sitting across from him, in the middle of them is a pack of Weed that Sandy had given to Will after he saw him in Sheets and Things.

 _"Look Mr Schue, this isn't mine,I've never seen this before in my life"_ Puck says once Mr Schuester his Spanish Teacher asks if he knows why this was in his locker, when all really Puck had been thinking was since when did the school do locker checks?

 _"Noah"_ Mr Schuester started to say before the boy in front of him looked angry.

 _"It's Puck dude"_ The teenager gritted his teeth.

 _"Fine, Puck, you might have made a mistake and i want to help you, Puck you have to be honest, if this was Coach Sue or Mr Figgins, you'd be suspended, you could lose your football scholarship"_ Mr Schuester says trying to get the severity of this situation to the boy in front of him.

 _"My football scholarship?"_ Puck echoes what Mr Schuester had just said to him.

 _"Yeah, this will stay on your permanent record, as well as six weeks of detention, but if you let me help you, we can get taken off your permanent record, what do you say?"_ Puck looks up at the teacher in front of him there's no way he can take six weeks of detention his mother would find out, he was already a screw up, he didn't need her finding out about this, even if he hadn't done it, but it's his word and against the school he already knows who his mother would believe.

 _"What do I have to do Mr S?"_ Puck's voice sounds quiet so unlike the loud, brass and crass teenager.

 _"Well Puck, I know you are failing Spanish, which means you could potentially be dropped from the football team and I know you don't want that, do you Puck?"_ Will continues knowing he has the teenagers attention.

 _"No Mr S, please I will do anything!"_ The teenager says immediately.

 _"Puck, if you join Glee, I will make sure you had enough credits to pass Spanish so you can stay on the football team, what do you say?"_ Will says staring right at the boy, and he can see the wheels churning and turning in Noah Puckerman's head before he responds.

 _"When and where?"_ Puck says roughly.

 _"3PM in the Choir Room, don't be late"_ Mr Schuester answers before the tall, teenage boy storms out of his office.

Will smiles, he now has six members in The New Directions, if he can get someone as popular as Noah Puckerman to join, he can get anyone to join, he is so proud of himself for helping someone realize the potential they have, it's why he became a teacher in the first place.

* * *

To say that the other members of The New Directions reaction to Noah Puckerman joining Glee was surprising, it wasn't, they all out right hated the idea, Kurt was the first member to speak up, _"Mr Schuester, you can't be serious, just this morning he threw me in a dumpster!"_

 _"Mr S, in my defense I let him take his stupid Marco whatever thing off first"_ Puck responds.

 _"Hell to the no white boy, it's Marc Jacob! and can you even sing?"_ Mercedes asks him.

 _"Would I be here if I couldn't?"_ He says rolling his eyes.

 _"You P-p-pushed me and A-a-Artie into some lockers earlier"_ Tina stuttered as she looked him in the eye before looking away, _"In your defense Puck you probably didn't see me"_ Artie says, almost as if he's making excuses for this Neanderthal's behavior, because he is scared of the jock.

 _"Can we just get on with the rehearsal please?"_ Puck looks across the room to find the crazy, Jewish Midget known as Rachel Berry tapping her foot looking impatient, he can't help but smirk, another way he can piss Rachel Berry off, if the slushies weren't enough he thinks.

 _"Sure"_ Mr Schuester says, trying to elevate the tension in the room, passing out sheet music for "You're the one that I want" from the musical Grease.

 _"So Rachel, you can do the female lead, Puck you will take the male lead on the first run through"_ The smirk drops from Puck's face as he sees Rachel Berry smirk across at him, as they stand at different sides of the room, in the formation Mr Schuester put them in, it's when Rachel first starts singing, he gulps, his nervous singing his part, he's a BAMF why was she scared of Rachel Berry?

 _You're the one that want..._

As their hands meet, he knows he's screwed.

Damn Mr Schuester.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So I'm back once again, so lately my new obsession has been Glee and I am obsessed with the Rachel and Noah/Puck relationship/friendship (I was a massive Puckleberry Shipper the first time round and this time round tbh!)**_

 _ **A/N: Inspired from a friend of mine.. A Series of 'What If's?' Stories.**_

 ** _Plot: What if it was Puck that Mr Schuester found in the Shower instead Of Finn?_**

 ** _Mainly Puckleberry, but will contain other Glee Pairings._**

* * *

When he's late for Football Practice his Coach has a go at him, so when he reveals he won't be able to attend the football training session on Saturday, Coach loses it with him, he's not surprised but it still puts him in a sour mood, Noah Puckerman didn't want to be doing Glee, but he is and somehow he has to keep his two worlds separate as he knows that Glee and Football don't mix- and if the shoe was on the other foot, he'd be ribbing the guy who was a Jock but also in Glee even if it was someone like Finn Hudson (even though they are best friends).

Puck manages to keeps his head down and just gets on with the drills, during training until he hears a voice talking to him.

 _"Yo Puck, what's up with you today?"_ When Puck looks up he sees his best friend, since he was about four years old, Finn Hudson, the school's Quarterback staring at him, a worried look on his face.

" _It's nothing man, you know what Coach is like- he likes to ride us hard"_ Puck responds non commitedly.

" _He look angry when you were talking to him before practise"_ Finn responds.

" _Yeah I was late and I can't come to practice on Saturday, so he's not impressed, I can't really blame him"_ Puck says, shrugging his shoulders.

" _Puck, what's so important that you are missing football? You live for this!"_ Finn says loudly.

" _If I could come to practise, I would"_ Puck says before storming off the field towards the locker room.

" _Puck!"_ Finn shouts after his best friend.

All Puck can do is ignore him and keep walking and all Finn can do is watch wondering what is going on with his best friend.

* * *

Rachel Berry was angry, yes she was the one who told Mr Schuester that she wanted a male lead to keep up with her and yes Noah Puckerman could do just that, but he also was her high school bully, he throws Slushies at her on a daily basis for the better part of a year.

But now he's here in her Glee Club and he can sing, how is this even possible?

The rest of the Glee Club were offended by his presence in the club, whereas she had to remain professional, if she ever wanted to be on Broadway (which she knew she would be) she had to do things she didn't want to, so if that meant being on friendly terms with Noah Puckerman, she'd have to do it even if everything in her heart tells her that this is a bad idea.

That morning as she gets ready for school, she looks at herself in the mirror, her black skirt and her white jumper, she gives herself a nod before she grabs her pink suitcase to take to school with her, she tells her Fathers' that it's because she needs it to have all her school stuff in their her books, yes her books are in there, but it's mainly full of clothes that she can change into in case she gets slushied- which to be honest happens a couple of times a day.

Rachel arrives at school that morning, a smile on her face as she's Mercedes and Tina, walking towards her locker, she instantly freezes up the second she sees Noah Puckerman entering the hallway.

* * *

Noah Puckerman can't help but smirk when he see's Rachel Berry tense up when she sees him, yes he's holding a slushy in his hand, but for once this year he isn't going to slushy her, as he walks towards her, he glances up at her _"Morning Berry"_ He drawls out taking a sip from the slushy in his hand, smirking as she looks shocked, he walks away before she can respond.

When he walks round the corner its Karofsky who looks at him his eyebrow raised, before pointing to the slushy in the jocks hand.

 _"Thought that would be over Berry by now"_ Karofsky says as Puck notices what he'd been indicating too.

 _"I didn't see her"_ Puck lies.

When did Puck start lying to everyone he wonders, before he walks away towards his first lesson.

Spanish.

He sees Mr Schuester smile at him as he looks up from his desk to see Rachel Berry walking in the classroom, Puck is sitting there wondering how he didn't know that Rachel was in this class- then he remembers why, she was probably changing from the slushy facial she'd receive minutes for this class.

That makes him feel bad.

Wait no Puck didn't feel guilty, that isn't who he is.

Damn Mr Schuester making him feel emotions.

* * *

 _ **A/N 2: Please Read And Review x x x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: So I'm back once again, so lately my new obsession has been Glee and I am obsessed with the Rachel and Noah/Puck relationship/friendship (I was a massive Puckleberry Shipper the first time round and this time round tbh!)**_

 _ **A/N: Inspired from a friend of mine.. A Series of 'What If's?'**_

 ** _Plot: What if it was Puck that Mr Schuester found in the Shower instead Of Finn?_**

 ** _Mainly Puckleberry, but will contain other Glee Pairings, slightly AU (may still have some Glee story lines in it though)_**

 ** _Sorry I have been gone so long guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter x x x_**

* * *

As the lunch bell tolls that day Finn can't help but wonder where Puck is, he isn't normally overly concerned about his best friend, but he had been acting stranger than normal recently, as he looks out towards the hallway, he sees Puck there at the end of the hallway not that far way being shouted at my the Football Coach again, but this time it's different as Coach isn't the only person there with Puck but also Mr Shuester is there too with Puck standing in the middle looking annoyed.

 _" _It's your choice Puckerman, and you better make it fast, you have until the end of the day!"__ Coach says as he walks away back towards his office, leaving Puck standing there, Mr Schuester pats Puck on the back before he walks off, Puck is there for a maximum of thirty seconds before he punches a locker and storms off towards the exit.

Finn is about to follow him when he hears a voice behind him, __"There you are__ _"_ Finn spins on his heel to see his girlfriend Quinn standing behind him, hand on her hip with a scowl on her face, __"Why are you out here? I thought we were meeting in the cafeteria?"__ Quinn asks in annoyance.

Finn shakes his head, __"Sorry, I was just looking for Puck, but I couldn't find him"__ Finn lies as he takes Quinn's hand and follows her into the Cafeteria to join the rest of the Cheerleaders and Jocks.

* * *

She's sitting on the bleachers at lunch time, away from everyone, as per usual, Rachel Berry was alone.

That was until she hears a voice, they sounded angry.

She snaps her head to her left and see's none other than Noah Puckerman.

She watches him for a minute, maybe more, why was he so angry? Why was he alone?

He doesn't know she is there clearly, as she is trying to figure out what he is mumbling as he's kicking and punching at the bleachers.

 _"God Damn It"_ She hears his shout as he's clutching his hand in pain, she half expects herself to be happy, but that isn't what happens as her body betrays her she soon finds herself crouching down in front of her tormentor.

 _"Are you trying to break your hand Noah?!"_ She asks him, why is she so concerned about him? It's because he's part of the Glee club now.

That's the only reason.

He's looking right at her, as she's practically holding his hand, _"Why do you care Berry? It's not as if you are gonna let me touch you are you?"_ He's never seen a girl recoil so fast in his life, as Rachel pulls away from him, dropping the hand she was holding.

* * *

 _"Rachel what are you doing out here?"_ He asks as she doesn't fully run away, she shuffles her feet, she isn't looking at him, she's looking down.

 _"I'm here most lunchtimes, it helps me think"_ She replies he's surprised she actually replied honestly.

 _"Think about what?"_ He presses her, wondering why he even cares?

She looks across at him, her eyes wide.

 _"Do you really care?"_ She asks him, as if she knows what he's thinking.

 _"Not Really"_ He says flatly.

 _"Noah!"_ She admonishes him.

 _"Why don't you call me Puck like every else?"_ He finally makes eye contact with her.

 _"Because it's a stupid name"_ She replies with a half smile.

He chuckles in response.

 _"You never answered my question"_ Rachel says quietly, she's moved closer to him now.

 _"What?"_ He asks her slightly confused.

 _"Earlier, I asked if you were trying to break your hand?"_ Rachel asks as she is wrapping up his hand with a bandage she's pulled out of her bag.

 _"No"_ He says shaking his head, _"I just.. I don't know"_ He says as he looks down, anywhere but at her.

 _"Noah,if you ever need a friend to talk to I'm here"_ She replies softly as she finishes bandaging his hand up.

 _"Who says were friends"_ He announces harshly pulling his hand away from her before storming away.

Rachel finds herself sitting on the bleachers crying she has no idea why, she knows they aren't friends and friends don't do what he does.

* * *

Quinn's looking over at Finn during Biology, she's wondering what is wrong with him, at lunch today his head was somewhere else, on someone else she could tell, was she losing him?

Was it time to take the next step in their relationship?

Could she do that she was Captain of the Celibacy club?

She couldn't lose Finn, not when this year she was going to be Prom Queen and he would be her Prom King, even if it killed her.

 _"After Football Practice, do you want to come over to my house?"_ She whispers flirtatiously in Finn's ear and she can't help but smirk at the smile on his face.

* * *

It's quarter to three..

Puck is staring at the clock, in fifteen minutes his life is going to change, he's either going to be another Lima Loser or he's getting out of here maybe, so what's he going to do?

Football or Glee?

As the last class bell rings, he enters the hallway, it's full of people, full of options.

 _"Yo man, you are going to be late to football"_ It's Mike Chang who's talking to him, Puck sees Mike and Matt, two guys he's been friends with since he was four.

 _"Tell Coach I'm sorry"_ He mutters before turning on his heel, leaving his two friends confused as they watch him disappear down the hall.

He takes a deep breath, as he walks into Glee club, he immediate feels everyone looking at him.

 _"Are you sure Puck?"_ He hears Mr Schuester ask him.

Puck takes his seat behind Rachel Berry, _"Yeah I'm sure Mr Schue"_ He replies, has he made the right choice?

He really doesn't know, all he knows is tomorrow is going to be the worse day of his life.

* * *

How fitting the song that Mr Schuester wants them to sing that day...

No Air..

 _Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_  
 _Can't live, can't breathe with no air..._

Puck doesn't know whats worse;

Quitting football

Or the way everyone in this room looks at him..

Well not Berry, but he wishes she did.

The more she sees the good on him the more she'll get hurt, didn't she know that?

Since when did Noah Puckerman care what Rachel Berry thinks and feels?

Damn Mr Schuester and this damn Glee club!

At the end of the Glee rehearsal everyone's in a rush to leave except for Artie and that Gothic Asian girl that Puck assumes is Artie's girlfriend, he even helps her and Artie with his wheelchair, he's done his good Samaritan act for the day, as the three of them are out in the car park, that's where they see Berry waiting in the rain for a lift.

Puck feels annoyed why is this girl out in the rain waiting for a lift?

 _"You two where's Berry's car?"_ He turns to ask them.

 _"I-I-It's in the garage"_ Tina stumbles _._

 _"She's probably waiting for her dad to pick her up"_ Artie adds.

Puck stalks off towards his truck leaving Artie and Tina alone as they head off towards Artie's dad's awaiting car.

* * *

She doesn't mind, she really doesn't, waiting for her dad to pick her up, he's just called to say he's running about an hour late, she taps her food, watching the rain splash beneath her feet, she lets out a sigh.

 _"Yo Berry"_ She hears a familiar voice say from behind her, she chooses to ignore him, she's had enough of Noah Puckerman for one day.

 _"Berry! I know you can hear me, will you just get in the truck"_ He grits out.

 _"Noah, I am perfectly capable waiting for my lift"_ She replies not looking at him.

 _"Fine"_ He mutters and she expects him to leave, but that isn't what happens, she hears is his truck door slam, _"I asked you nicely now I'm telling get in my truck"_ Noah says and he opens the passenger side door open for her.

She huffs as he's waiting in the rain for her to get in, _"Fine"_ She gets in slamming the door shut behind her, she misses the smile Puck has plastered to his face.

When he gets back into his truck, Rachel is texting her dad to say she has a lift, there's this awkward silence between them.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: Please Read And Review._**

 ** _Thank you x x x_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So I'm back once again, so lately my new obsession has been Glee and I am obsessed with the Rachel and Noah/Puck relationship/friendship (I was a massive Puckleberry Shipper the first time round and this time round tbh!)**_

 _ **A/N: Inspired from a friend of mine.. A Series of 'What If's?'**_

 ** _Plot: What if it was Puck that Mr Schuester found in the Shower instead Of Finn?_**

 ** _Mainly Puckleberry, but will contain other Glee Pairings, slightly AU (may still have some Glee story lines in it though)_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy this chapter x x x_**

* * *

When they pull up outside of Rachel's house, it's awkward still.

 _"So my dad said you and your mom were coming over for dinner tomorrow"_ Rachel is the first one to break the silence.

 _"Yup"_ He nods in response.

 _"So,um thanks for the lift"_ She replies awkwardly.

 _"Berry why are you being so weird?"_ He asks, because even for him this is weird.

 _"I'm not!"_ She defends her actions.

 _"Is this because of earlier on the bleachers?"_ He asks her, he feels bad about that he doesn't know why, he was stating a fact.

 _"No"_ She replies, but she is lying, he can tell.

 _"Whatever"_ He responds, wondering when this awkward encounter will end.

 _"Bye"_ She says as she steps out of the car and runs towards her house, she doesn't look back at his truck, why does the upset him?

* * *

She stands with her back against her front door, she has to take a breath, what was wrong with her?

Why was she getting hot and bothered by Noah Puckerman?

Did she forget that he bullies her?

Well bullied her? He hasn't done anything for the past week to her or any of the Glee club members to be honest.

She has to snap out of it and fast.

She needs to focus of Glee and Broadway her dreams, she can't get distracted by someone as attractive as Noah Puckerman.

* * *

That night he's getting text from his friends asking him what's going on;

Why has he quit football?

Is he ill?

When is he coming back?

Are they still friends?

And to be honest, he doesn't know are they still friends?

Will they do the same to him as he used to do to the Gleek kids before?

He doesn't respond to the texts.

He doesn't know how to, he throws his phone across the room in anger.

* * *

The next morning at school, Finn and Quinn are walking down the hallway, just in time to see Puck stroll into the home room, they wave at him, but he doesn't respond, he takes a seat next to the boy in the wheelchair and his Gothic Asian friend.

 _"What was that about?"_ Quinn asks Finn.

 _"I heard he joined that Homo Explosion group"_ Dave Karofsky says behind them.

 _"He joined Glee?"_ Finn questions what he has just heard.

When Matt and Mike walk into Home Room, they see their usual group in their usual place and then they notice Puck sitting with some of the kids from the Glee Club.

Finn waves them over and they reply, but Mike grabs Matt's arm and they take a seat next to Puck.

 _"We got your back man"_ Matt says.

 _"Whatever's going on, we're still friends"_ Chang comments.

The friends then fist bump.

Finn can't help this and wonder why Puck hasn't said anything to him, yet he's comfortable with Matt and Mike, he thought he was Puck's best friend.

Clearly not.

Quinn looks at Finn, _"So what is going on? Did he tell you anything?"_ She asks him and all he can do is shake his head.

When the bell rings, Finn drags Puck to one side, _"Don't you think we need to talk dude?"_

* * *

Everyone's moving around them, blurring past, except for Finn, Puck, Matt and Mike.

 _"So Karofsky told me you joined Glee"_ Finn states straight away.

 _"Yeah and?"_ Puck responds looking at his best friend.

 _"So it's true"_ Finn says bluntly.

 _"Look, in the beginning it was because I was going to lose my Football scholarship.."_ Puck starts to explain.

 _"And now what you've lost your frikkin mind?"_ Finn asks.

 _"Finn, just let him talk"_ Matt says, shushing Finn.

 _"And I don't know now"_ Puck says unsure.

 _"Why did you join Glee in the first place dude?"_ Mike asks.

 _"Mr Schue found some stuff in my locker"_ Puck says honestly.

 _"Wow"_ Finn says before carrying on, _"You know the other jocks will slushy you for this"_ He says.

 _"They will have to go through us"_ Matt says.

 _"Yeah"_ Mike adds his support.

 _"Finn if you were really Puck's friend you'd support this decision"_ Matt says.

 _"You need anymore Glee members?"_ Matt turns to ask Puck.

 _"You can't be serious!"_ Finn shouts storming off to find Quinn and some semblance of normality.

* * *

While Rachel was in the bathroom she hears some of the Cheerio girls talking, she decides to stay hidden in a stall rather than leaving, especially when they start talking about Puck.

 _"So Finn said that Puck has lost his frikkin mind!"_ Quinn says.

 _"I heard his Mom is making him do it because she found our sexts on his phone"_ The Latina Cheerio says.

 _"Santana! I don't need to hear about that!"_ Quinn snaps back.

 _"I'm just saying why else would he do this? Lose all his friends and his reputation for Glee?"_ Santana asks.

 _"Who cares, once someone slushies him he'll soon realize his mistake and come running back"_ Quinn states and now Rachel remembers why she dislikes this girl so much, she waits until they leave to come out of the stall in which she was hiding in.

But Rachel couldn't help but wonder why Noah in fact choose Glee.

Rachel found herself smiling that Noah had in fact choose Glee over football.

She went about her day, she didn't see Noah all day, even though she was sure he was in her Maths class, but he didn't show.

Today is the first day in a long time, Rachel has felt happy, that was until she walking in the hallway and bam- cold icy blue substance is all over her.

She doesn't know who it is, she can't see, she hears shouting around her, someone being shoved up against the lockers behind her, she tries to work out the voices, but soon finds herself being rushed into the bathroom, by Kurt and Tina.

 _"I-I-I was w-w-wrong about P-P-Puck"_ Tina stammers out.

No Noah wouldn't slushy her now they were on Glee together.

It's like Kurt can read her mind before Rachel shuffles away into a stall.

 _"What Dear Tina means is he just punched Karofsky for throwing that slushy on you"_ Kurt explains.

 _"Really?"_ Rachel asks as she is getting changed out of her wet clothes.

 _"Yeah, he can't even deny it,the whole school just witnessed it"_ Kurt says as Rachel reappears out of bathroom stall.

Noah Puckerman just defended her.

Why did that sentence sound so wrong coming out of her mouth.

* * *

He saw red, he doesn't know why, he used to be the one throwing those slushies over Rachel, she was his, as in his target for slushies, no one else could slushy her but him, the second the cup leaves Karofsky's hand Puck has him backed up against the lockers, he's seconds away from punching him when Karofsky asks him why he cares so much.

Puck knows why he cares so much but he won't ever say, so instead he punches Karofsky square in the jaw and tells him to leave Berry the hell alone before storming out of school for the day.

He sits in his truck, he bangs his steering wheel, he is so angry, he tells himself that was a normal reaction, he was defending a team mate, but it isn't that at all.

He feels more annoyed when he hears a tapping on his truck window.

 _"What?"_ He grits out.

He looks up to see Rachel Berry standing there, in her change of clothes, another one of her skirts, which just happens to be his favorite colour.. red, she does this on purpose he swears.

He opens his passenger side door and lets her hop in, she doesn't miss the way his eyes watch her legs as she climbs onto the chair.

 _"Thank you"_ She says softly, placing her hand on top of his.

He pulls his hand away from hers, _"I didn't do that for you, I was annoyed I didn't get to slushy you first"_ He lies, he is so lame.

 _"Noah, you are a really bad liar, you haven't slushied me in a week"_ Rachel says gently.

 _"Just getting you feeling comfortable Princess"_ He says with a smirk, but he knows she's not buying it.

 _"Well whatever your motives were thank you Noah, I will see you at dinner"_ Rachel says leaving him alone in his truck.

* * *

As Rachel walks back into the school building, she looks behind her to see Puck's truck disappearing down the road.

Why did he defend her?

Where was he going?

As soon as she walks into the hallway she walks into someone, she looks up to see a Cheerio outfit.

 _"Manhands watch were you are going"_ Santana Lopez spits out as soon as she sees Rachel, before stepping closer to carry on her verbal assault " _And let me make something perfectly clear to you, you may have got Puck to join your group, he might even pretend to like you, but he will never be with a loser like you"_ She adds before walking off laughing with some of the other Cheerios.

What started at a good day for her was turning into a nightmare.

* * *

He doesn't go to Glee, he can't,he's screwed and he's sinking fast.

He takes a swig of the beer he made the hobo buy him, he knows he can't go home smelling of alcohol, he needs to shower before his mother gets home, he has an hour.

He makes it somehow, his mother smiles at him, as she greets him when she gets home, she's off upstairs getting changed, he takes a deep breath that was a close call, his mother would have killed him.

It's not long until she's driving them to the Berry's house.

His mother is the one who knocks on the door and for some reason he feels nervous.

It's the older one of the Berry dad's who opens the door, Hiram, Noah knows the other Mr Berry, Leroy is the one who cooks, he shakes his head he hates knowing little details about Rachel's life.

He and his mother are welcomed in, Hiram mentions that Rachel is up in her room probably singing and that Noah could go straight up, so that's what he does.

He reaches her bedroom door, his palms are sweaty, he's nervous, why on earth is he nervous about going into Rachel Berry's room, he's been here so many times before.

He never knocks on her door, he just walks straight in, she's sitting on her bed looking at something on her laptop, she doesn't even look up, she must know it's him as he closes her bedroom door.

He plops down on her bed next to her, taking her laptop from her, _"Noah, must you always be this annoying?"_ She says, as she takes her laptop back from him only to find Noah take it from her and put it on her bedside table out of her reach.

 _"Now Princess, is that any way to speak to a friend now?"_ He asks mockingly, a smirk gracing his lips.

 _"I thought we weren't friends?"_ She fires back.

Touche.

 _"Berry shut up"_ He says, she's ruining his good mood.

 _"Noah! You are so rude"_ She says offended.

Rachel finds herself waiting for his response but it doesn't come,no quick witted Puckerman response, instead what happens is he kisses her.

Yes, Noah Puckerman kisses Rachel Berry.

She's frozen for a few seconds before she responds, coming to her senses she pushes him away.

 _"You ok baby?"_ He says sounding so smooth, as he's rubbing her arm soothingly.

 _"Noah, what are you doing?"_ Rachel asks him, turning to face him.

 _"We were just making out until you started freaking out"_ He replies non-nonchalantly.

 _"You've been drinking"_ She says narrowing her eyes.

 _"It was one beer Rachel, unlike you some of us can handle our booze"_ He replies annoyed at her response.

When she feels his hand on hers she feels some kind of spark, which she chooses to ignore, this is Noah Puckerman, why would he ever be interested in her?

 _"Santana was right"_ She says letting out an unsteady breath.

Before he can ask her what Santana said, they hear themselves being summoned downstairs and Rachel is up and out of her room in a heartbeat.

He punches her bed, _"Damn it Puckerman"_ He mutters before he follows her down stairs.

The dinner was awkward to say the least Rachel barely spoke, she spoke enough to not raise suspicion from her fathers and his mother but he knew she was pissed with him, how could be have been so stupid?

Why did have to kiss her?

* * *

 ** _A/N 2: I know the boys section was a little OOC but i wanted Puck to have more depth than just a jock with no brain and also I wanted the boys to show some loyalty (because those three came back to Glee first too when they choose between Glee and Football)_**

 ** _Please Read And Review._**

 ** _Thank you x x x_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: So I'm back once again, so lately my new obsession has been Glee and I am obsessed with the Rachel and Noah/Puck relationship/friendship (I was a massive Puckleberry Shipper the first time round and this time round tbh!)**_

 _ **A/N: Inspired from a friend of mine.. A Series of 'What If's?'**_

 ** _Plot: What if it was Puck that Mr Schuester found in the Shower instead Of Finn? M_** ** _ainly Puckleberry, but will contain other Glee Pairings, slightly AU (may still have some Glee story lines in it though)_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy this chapter x x x_**

* * *

 _"Hey Star"_ It's Leroy Berry talking, Rachel looks up at one of her dad's, who is smiling at across the dining table at her.

 _"Yes Daddy"_ She smiles back at him.

 _"I was just thinking while your car is in garage for the next week, maybe your friend Noah could pick you up and drop you off home?"_ The man says smiling as he turns his attention to Noah.

Before Rachel can respond, she's going to say no he can already tell as she is speechless, Noah forces himself to pipe up, _"Course I can do that for you Mr Berry"_ and Noah notices his mother smiling across from him, which makes him roll his eyes.

 _"That's sorted then kids"_ Hiram adds, before turning his attention to Noah, staring at him for a minute before he speaks again, now he knows where Berry gets that intense gaze from, _"Me and Leroy feel much better knowing that Rachel will be safe with you"_

Which makes Puck feel ever worse.

Has she told her parents what he used to do to her?

He doesn't think so or he would be dead surely?

 _"Not a problem Mr Berry"_ He responds wondering if this is a good idea, as everyone around him gets back to eating their dinners.

It's not long until the dinner is over and Rachel is left alone with Puck on her porch, as her two dad's are clearing up and Puck's mother has already headed off to the car.

 _"So Noah, I like school,unlike you, so if you are going to do what my daddy asked you too, can you please make sure we get to school on time"_ Rachel says sharply.

 _"Berry you could have just told me to pick you up at half eight"_ He replies rolling his eyes.

 _"Wow, you know what time school starts, well done"_ Rachel quickly responds.

 _"That hurt babe"_ Puck replies dramatically holding his hand up to his heart.

 _"Noah, your mother is waiting"_ She says impatiently, why was he so annoying?

 _"Guess I'll see you on Monday then Berry, that's if you can stay away from me"_ He says with a smirk as he walks away, leaving Rachel standing there speechless for a minute, before she goes back inside.

 _"That Noah boy seems really nice Star, why don't you ever invite him over?"_ She hears Leroy Berry ask her, as he is clearing away the final set of plates from their dining table.

 _"He's normally busy daddy with basketball or football..."_ Rachel says half lying to her dad, because Noah was no longer on Football team from what she heard.

 _"Basketball, Football and Glee? Aren't you a lucky girl"_ Rachel is pretty sure she just saw her dad wink at her, she blushed furiously before running upstairs to her room after muttering a goodnight to her dad.

* * *

That night after getting home, he heads off to his room before his mother can question him, especially question him about Rachel, what is he supposed to tell her? When he himself doesn't know how he feels, or does he?

His mind is a burning hell right now.

And all over Rachel Berry, when did that happen?

Glee.

That's when everything changed he thinks, or maybe if he's honest with himself it was way before that..

The slushies weren't meant to be hurtful, but somehow that's what they ended up being.

Rachel Berry hated him.

What was he going to do? He wonders as he buries his head into his pillow, muttering that he was stupid.

So Stupid.

When he closes his eyes, he falls asleep dreaming of show tunes, pink things and her smile.

Whereas when she closes her eyes he dreams of Mohawks, Letterman jackets and his guns.

* * *

The weekend was his favorite time, ever since his dad left when he was about seven years old, he goes to the temple with his Mother on Saturday morning, he actually spends time with her.

Monday to Friday, he's at school being a bad ass, whereas his Mother works, Sunday to Friday- So Saturday is her only day off, so what if he wants to make his Mother proud of him?

This morning he gets up, gets dressed, he puts on a crisp white shirt and the dark grey suit trousers his mother got him a couple of weeks ago as his Mother ones were faded and old, he smirks at himself in the mirror he knows he looks good.

He makes his way downstairs, his Mother is in the kitchen, she's making him breakfast, probably Pancakes he can't see that just yet.

 _"Hey Ma"_ He acknowledges her as he walks into the kitchen area.

 _"Morning Noah"_ She says turning to face him, _"Don't you look handsome Honey Bear" S_ he says as she has a wide smile on her face.

 _"Mom- please stop with the Honey Bear, I'm not seven anymore"_ He says chuckling.

 _"But you will always be my Honey Bear"_ His mother says, straightening his shirt collar, while he groans.

 _"So what are you making Ma?"_ He asks, trying to peek behind her.

 _"Waffles"_ She says, as she starts plating some up for him.

He's pretty sure his Mother is the best Mother in the world.

In the car they don't talk that much they tend to sing, normally country songs, his Mother is old school like that.

As they pull up at the temple, he sees Rabbi Greenburg in the distance near the doorway talking to some very familiar people- The Berry family.

He doesn't know why he notices everything she does these days, she's wearing a red dress and he has to bite his lip to stop himself from groaning when he realizes it's shorter than he thought, his Mother's voice brings him back to reality when she's asks him if he's ok, to which he replies yes, but he's sure he's not anymore.

How did he learn to lie so good?

 _"Debbie! How good to see you here"_ Leroy beams as he sees Debbie and Noah approaching them.

Noah can't help but notice the way Rachel spins around the second she hears her shorter dad great his Mother, he also can't help but notice the way her hem of her dress rises up as she does this.

Damn it, he's a bad Jew.

He also wasn't a traditional Jew, just like this temple he was a Modern Jew.

 _"Berry"_ he whispers in her ear, as she is forced to sit next to him, with their parents at the end of the row of seats.

 _"What?"_ She whispers back.

 _"I knew you couldn't stay away from me"_ He remarks with a smirk plastered to his face.

 _"Noah!"_ She turns to face him, she knew he'd have a smirk on his face, _"Can you behave while we are in Temple?"_ She asks, her voice so innocent.

 _"So after Temple I don't have to behave?"_ He asks in a hushed tone of voice, he sees her blush as his hand brushes her knee, he's the man, he places his hand on the back of her chair.

She tried to keep focusing on what Rabbi Greenburg was saying, she really did, but Rachel can't help but blush at the close proximity she finds herself in to Noah Puckerman, because even Rachel Berry has to admit (to herself as well) he looks good in a crisp white shirt with suit trousers.

Doesn't she remember all the horrible and hurtful things he has done to her?

What was happening to her?

Rachel was lost in her own thoughts, the service was over, not that she had noticed, there was people standing up, walking, leaving- even her dad's and Noah's mum, but she misses all of that, what she doesn't miss is the concern in Noah's voice as he says her name, not her surname, but her actual name.

 _"Rachel"_ He says her name again, he hates the way he says her name, he also hates the way that he cares this much about her now.

 _"Hmm"_ he hears a minimal response, a non- Rachel Berry response.

 _"Are you ok?"_ He asks her softly, his hand comes to rest upon her knee.

That seems to get a reaction, she's staring right at him, is she lost for words?

Why is she just staring at him so blankly?

 _"Rachel? Service is over, we have got to go"_ He says standing up and pulling her up with him, he catches her off guard as she stumbles into his chest.

He's had enough, it's getting awfully hot in this temple, if he starts walking she will have to follow surely?

He was wrong.

She squeals, immediately why is Noah Puckerman picking her up?

 _"Noah put me down this instant!"_ She says angrily swatting at his chest.

 _"Oh now you talk?"_ He asks laughing at her feeble attempts to make him let go of her.

 _"Let go of me"_ She says.

 _"No"_ He replies.

 _"No?"_ She questions him, with her puppy dog eyes,her pouting lips.

 _"Fine"_ He rolls his eyes putting her down.

She stalks out of the temple with Noah hot on her tails, what was that back there?

Before he can catch up with her she's with her dad's saying goodbye to his Mother, both of the Mr Berry's wave goodbye to him, he nods back his acknowledgement as he reaches his Mother.

* * *

It's killing him, why does this bother him so much?

Yesterday when he got home from the Temple with his Mother he watched West Side Story with her, made dinner even sang a little, anything that would take his mind of her.

He couldn't run for that much longer, because tomorrow he'd be in a car with her.

Alone.

Alone just like they were in the Temple yesterday.

It's Sunday, his only day alone, away from everyone.

He's at the local grocery store picking up some groceries for his Mother and himself, when he sees out the corner of his eye, something Pink and yes it's Rachel frikkin Berry (and Tina), but he's not shocked that they are there, everyone comes to the grocery store, it's what they are looking at it that makes him feel sick.

Condoms.

They are looking at Condoms.

Why does this make him feel sick?

She's not his.

He isn't hers.

But it doesn't make it any better.

He turns to go down another aisle, to distract him.

He doesn't see them anymore, he takes a breath to calm down as he starts to place other items in his cart.

The next time he sees his two Glee classmates is at the check out.

 _"P-P-Puck!"_ Tina stammers out in shock at seeing him behind them in the check out queue.

He finds himself smiling because when he looks at them, it's Tina holding the condoms not Rachel.

Why did this matter to him so much?

 _"Chang, Berry"_ He acknowledges them both.

He notices the way she can't look him straight in the eye, but she is blushing.

She seems to do that a lot anytime he's around.

And tomorrow there's no where for her to run.

Rachel Berry will be alone in a car with Noah Puckerman.

* * *

 ** _A/N 2:_** ** _Please Read And Review._**

 ** _Thank you x x x_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: So I'm back once again, so lately my new obsession has been Glee and I am obsessed with the Rachel and Noah/Puck relationship/friendship (I was a massive Puckleberry Shipper the first time round and this time round tbh!)**_

 _ **A/N: Inspired from a friend of mine.. A Series of 'What If's?'**_

 ** _Plot: What if it was Puck that Mr Schuester found in the Shower instead Of Finn? M_** ** _ainly Puckleberry, but will contain other Glee Pairings, AU (may still have some Glee story lines in it though)_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy this chapter x x x_**

* * *

 _"S-s-see you tomorrow Rachel, t-t-thanks for helping me today"_ Tina says happily to her best friend before she gets out of Rachel's car, Rachel waves out of the window to Tina, then she puts her car back into gear and makes her way home.

That was embarrassing to say the least...

First it was the thing that happened at the Temple on Saturday morning, she still doesn't really know what happened there, since when was Rachel Berry ever rendered speechless?

And secondly, she had just seen Noah Puckerman as she was helping her friend buy condoms, there was a weird smile on his face and it made her feel weird.

Was he happy she wasn't buying the condoms?

Was she just reading too much into this situation?

What was their 'situation'?

Rachel had one too many questions swirling round her head that she couldn't answer.

When Rachel gets back that day, she's contemplating what song to sing to upload her Myspace page today.

Only one song seemed appropriate at the time...

 _ **I love him**_

 _ **But every day I'm learning**_  
 _ **All my life**_  
 _ **I've only been pretending**_  
 _ **Without me**_  
 _ **His world will go on turning**_  
 _ **A world that's full of happiness**_  
 _ **That I have never known**_

 _ **I love him**_  
 _ **I love him**_  
 _ **I love him**_  
 _ **But only on my own...**_

It's the way her voice cracks at the end she knows she's too caught up, too caught up thinking about him.

Rachel Berry was going to be a star she wasn't going to get distracted by Noah Puckerman.

She was torn about tomorrow part of her wants to see Noah and the other half of her is dreading it.

Rachel went through her nightly routine of, Exercising and Exfoliating (similar to her Morning routine) before she fell asleep, waiting for what tomorrow was going to bring.

* * *

He actually set an alarm, Noah Puckerman didn't set alarms, but here he was setting alarms for her.

He's digging out clean t-shirts preferably grey at this point and acceptable jeans (in which he means aren't too stained), just in case she does look at him that way, he means how could she not? He's Noah Puckerman, he's a stud.

His mother is already at work by this point, but she leaves him some money on the counter for lunch and dinner as she will be working late tonight, he's probably going to stop at the 711 first probably pick up a morning slushie before he picks Ra-Berry up.

He's got a smile on his face as he steps out of his front door for the first time in ages, it's because of her, he's getting in his pick up truck, Noah Puckerman is actually going to get to school on time.

By the time he reaches the front of Rachel's house it is 8.28 AM, two minutes early, he gives himself props for turning up early, he sees Rachel's dad's though the window, who have clearly seen him also as they are throwing him a wave which he returns, until they disappear a few moments later, Rachel was on her way out of her house and trailing behind her was her pink suitcase. Puck knows why she used to bring her pink suitcase to school with her, but why did she still bring it?

He hasn't slushied her in at least a week.

He gets out of his truck so he can help her put her suitcase in his backseat, she says thank you and smiles as she looks away from him, and all he can wonder is does he make her nervous?

When they both get in his truck Rachel knows he's watching her, she's trying to look anywhere but at him.

 _"I got a slushie, if you want it?"_ He asks her as he starts driving down the street.

 _"It's grape, I know that's your_ _favorite"_ He says casually.

 _"What?"_ She finally finds her voice.

 _"Last time I slushied you, I saw you licking your lips before you washed yourself off"_ He replies and she's left wondering since when did Noah Puckerman watch was she was doing?

 _"Thanks"_ She says taking a sip of the grape slushie he brought her.

He grips his steering wheel harder as he catches her sipping the slushie, her mouth wrapped around the straw.

Damn it.

What was going on with him?

 _"Noah, I mean Puck"_ She starts to say, she's rambling now, _"Can you.. I would really appreciate it if..."_

 _"Can I what Berry? Spit it out"_ He's not angry at her, he really isn't.

 _"Well, the thing is, it's a bit of a delicate situation, what you saw me and Tina buying yesterday, can you not tell anyone?"_ She says, it's a hard thing to ask him, but she has to, it's not her story to tell and she'd heard rumours the boys were just as bad as girls at spreading gossip.

 _"What do I get if I don't tell?"_ He asks her, turning to face her as his car comes to a halt in the school's car park.

She's frozen to her seat, her cheeks are crimson, he can't help but chuckle, he covers her smaller hand with his own larger hand.

 _"I'm kidding Rachel, who would I tell? If you haven't noticed no one really talks to me anymore"_ He says, his voice a lot softer and quieter than normal, why did that make her feel sad?

Surely she'd want him to feel just as bad as she did?

Especially after all he's done some horrible things to her right?

So why does she want to lean over and kiss him right now?

 _"We talk"_ She says softly.

 _"But you already know"_ He laughs and so does she.

They smile at each other, and if this was a romantic comedy they'd kiss but this isn't a romantic comedy it's real life.

 _"That's also true Noah"_ She says in agreement, _"Thank you for agreeing not to reveal any details you may have seen this weekend"_ She carries on, as she's about to get out of his pick up truck.

He reaches for her hand again.

 _"Wait"_ He whispers and she freezes looking back at him, her brown eyes wide, expectantly.

 _"Don't forget your suitcase"_ He chickens out, she nods a thank you as she finally gets out of his pick up truck and all he can do is watch her walk away, this time her skirts black, it's probably his favorite one, it's shorter than her normal ones, this time unlike last time she got out of his pick up truck she looks over her shoulder at him.

That makes him grin like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

Rachel doesn't see Noah again for the rest of the day,not until Glee, they've just found out that Mr Schuester may be leaving because his wife is pregnant, Puck doesn't know whether to be happy that he can go back to Football or be sad because she's sad and all he wants to do is make it right.

But how?

He see's Tina hug Rachel and tell her it will be ok, but will it?

Yes, it will he decides then and there as he is Noah Puckerman and he will make this right again.

 _"We need to find a song for Mr Schuester to stay"_ He says out loud as the thought occurred in his head.

 _"But what? What song could we possibly sing to get Mr Schuester to stay as I am not singing sit down you're rocking the boat again Noah!"_ Rachel replies.

 _"I will sort it ok? Just give me til the end of the day, guys we can't just give up"_ He says confidently, he's not letting her down.

 _"I-I-I'm with Puck"_ Tina says giving her approval and for the first time she actually looks him in the eye.

 _"Fine, w_ _e will meet at the Auditorium at half three"_ Rachel says leading the rest of the Glee club following her.

Puck runs his hands through his Mohawk wondering of what song they can sing, he starts to walk out of the room into the hallway when he sees Finn running over to him, _"I heard Mr Schue was leaving, dude that's great, you can come back to the team now where you belong"_ His best friend says excitedly and Puck would jump at the chance, but Noah isn't cutting and running, he's not.

 _"Finn, being in Glee is where I belong, i can't let them down"_ Noah says looking his friend right in the eye.

 _"You think you can get out of here with that freak club?"_ Finn sneers.

 _"I'm going to try my best, because I don't want to stay in this town and be a Lima Loser for the rest of my life Finn"_ Noah says storming off away from his so called best friend to find his real friends.

 _"Yo, Chang, Rutherford, need a lil help"_ Noah says he sees them at the end of the hallway.

 _"Whats up Puck?"_ They both ask in unison.

 _"Did you mean it about joining Glee the other week?"_ He asks them seriously.

 _"Yeah dude"_ They say as they high five.

 _"Good, meet me at half three in the auditorium, I need your help to save Glee"_ Noah explains to his friends.

 _"What?"_ Matt says.

 _"Why do you need to save Glee?"_ Michael asks.

 _"Mr Schue is leaving, his wife is preggo"_ Noah says and his friend can tell he needs help his voice no longer loud and brass.

 _"Oh, So what's your plan?"_ Matt asks his friend.

 _"Need to find a song to make him stay"_ Noah replies.

 _"Any idea what?"_ Michael asks, _"Whatever it is, I can dance long"_ He adds on, smiling across at his friends.

 _"No, but I do have three hours to find something"_ Noah says, walking off towards the library.

Once he gets there, this is a first as he's not normally the type of the guy that comes into a place like this, he has no idea what he is doing in here to be honest, he's looking through music books and year books, for inspiration, ideas.

BINGO.

Noah Puckerman has never ran so fast in his life, he breaks into the Cheerio copying room to print out copies of the sheet music.

* * *

Puck is in the auditorium by three o'clock, so Rachel is going to kill him for skipping classes, but if it means saving Glee and keeping Mr Schuester surely she'd be happy with him.

He's setting up when he looks up to see Matt and Michael but they have company, in the form of Santana and Brittany, he raises his eyebrow questioningly.

 _"I wanna help Puck, I can dance and sing" The blonde girl says excitedly,_ Santana scoffs _, "I realized if you were giving up football which I know you loved, it might be worth checking out"_ Santana says, her friendship with Puck was a complicated one, sleeping together, sexting, and now friends, he's evolved so she's trying too anyway, especially now she knows what she wants more like who she wants.

 _"One condition Satan, and this is non-negotiable"_ He says as he looks across at her.

 _"Let me guess, be nice to the Gleeks?"_ She asks.

 _"Yes"_ He replies firmly.

 _"Deal"_ She says pulling him in for a hug.

 _"Especially Rachel"_ Noah whispers in Santana's ear.

 _"I know, I know you love her"_ Santana whispers back, pulling away from her hug with Puck, she's not even shocked he didn't try and deny it, she remembers one time they hooked up he moaned her name, she pretended not to notice, passing it off as a mistake.

They smile at each other before Noah goes over the plan with them, yes they only had ten people, they needed twelve to fully compete but it was a start, ok yes he was listening to watch Rachel was saying these days a lot more.

When The rest of the Glee club joins them, they look confused to say the least at having Cheerios and Jocks on their team and it's up to him to control the situation.

 _"Look before any one starts ranting, my friends here are here to help us save Glee and even Satan have promised to be nice"_ He says, he's kinda looking Rachel as he is saying the latter part.

Everyone seems to be getting along, which is a good sign for now he thinks, but ultimately it replies on Mr Schuester staying.

Noah wonders why he's trying so hard to keep a teacher around when school isn't his favorite thing, maybe it's because he sees your potential.

He's not your dad... is the voice in the back of his head.

 _"Thank you for doing this Noah"_ It's Rachel, she kisses his cheek and his whole body feels like he's on fire, damn if he gets that just from a kiss on his cheek he wonders what it will be like if this ever progressed further.

It's four 4 o'clock, when Mr Schuester hears music, it's coming from the Auditorium, he just happens to be walking by, he hears a familiar song playing,

 ** _Just a small town girl_**

 ** _Livin' in a lonely world_**

 ** _She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_**

 ** _Just a city boy_**

 ** _Born and raised in south Detroit_**

 ** _He took the midnight train goin' anywhere..._**

He's standing near the back of the auditorium, he sees the stage, there's more than five of them he had to start off with, he's shocked and thrilled to see his original Glee club members, some Cheerios and more jocks.

All of them wearing red t-shirts and jeans, he couldn't be happier to see them picking their own numbers and making up their own chirography.

 _"Well done guys, that was 9, we need to make that a 10"_ He says as he wolf whistles and claps as their performance come to an end.

 _"Does this mean you're staying?"_ Rachel says beaming up at her favorite teacher.

 _"Yes it does guys, thank you for reminding me what it means to be a part of Glee club, being a part of something makes you special"_ Mr Schuester says smiling back at the kids on stage as they are congratulating each other and hugging one another like long lost friends.

* * *

 _"Noah, you did it!"_ She says as they get into his pick up truck.

 _"It's nothing"_ He says not sure how to take this praise coming his way, he wasn't used to it.

 _"Noah, it was everything"_ She says happily "Well _to me it was"_ She adds.

He's looking at her and she knows he is and that's how for the second time that day she had been in his pick up truck and wanted to lean over and kiss him, but she chooses against it.

The rest of the car journey is pretty silent, just the two of them humming along to Sweet Caroline.

When they pull up outside of her house, she feels awkward, she's wringing her hands together, her mouth feels dry.

 _"So this is your stop"_ He says emphasizing the 'p'.

 _"Yeah"_ She says quietly, leaving a minute of awkward silence before she speaks again.

 _"Thank you again for today"_ She says adds, they turn to look at each other, third times a charm and all, this time Rachel Berry doesn't hesitate she leans over, one hand on his upper leg and the other stroking the side of his face tentatively as their lips meet for the first time.

It's a out of body experience for her, she definitely sees fireworks.

Her best friend Tina Cohen Chang would say that was a good sign.

 _"So I'll see you tomorrow"_ She says as she pulls away from him, and he's pretty sure there is a sway in her hips as she gets out of his truck, pulling that ridiculous pink suit case behind her, but he can't help but a shit eating grin on his face as she turns to wave at him as she reaches her front door biting her lip.

* * *

 ** _Text Message:_**

 ** _To: Tina_**

 ** _From: Rachel_**

 ** _You were right, I saw fireworks_**

 ** _Text Message:_**

 ** _To: Rachel_**

 ** _From: Tina_**

 ** _Oooh you go girl._**

 ** _Text Message_**

 ** _To: Tina_**

 ** _From: Rachel_**

 ** _What does this mean though?_**

 ** _He's still Noah Puckerman_**

 ** _Text Message_**

 ** _To: Rachel_**

 ** _From: Tina_**

 ** _He joined Glee._**

 ** _He saved Glee._**

 ** _ALL FOR U!_**

* * *

 ** _Text Message:_**

 ** _To: Santana_**

 ** _From: Puck_**

 ** _hw did u no?_**

 ** _Text Message:_**

 ** _To: Puck_**

 ** _From: Santana_**

 ** _U aren't exactly subtle_**

 ** _Text Message:_**

 ** _To: Santana_**

 ** _From: Puck_**

 ** _Her lips taste like Grape_**

 ** _Text Message_**

 ** _To: Puck_**

 ** _From: Santana_**

 ** _Gross but also Wanky._**

 ** _Don't screw this up Puckerman!_**

 ** _Berry ISN'T like your usual girls._**

 ** _Text Message:_**

 ** _To: Santana_**

 ** _From: Puck_**

 ** _When did u get so wise?_**

* * *

 ** _A/N 2:_** ** _I kinda liked the whole Santana / Puck freindship dynamic (the sassyness) but I wanted to explore other aspects of thier friendship too._**

 ** _Please Read And Review._**

 ** _Thank you x x x_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: So I'm back once again, so lately my new obsession has been Glee and I am obsessed with the Rachel and Noah/Puck relationship/friendship (I was a massive Puckleberry Shipper the first time round and this time round tbh!)**_

 _ **A/N: Inspired from a friend of mine.. A Series of 'What If's?'**_

 ** _Plot: What if it was Puck that Mr Schuester found in the Shower instead Of Finn? M_** ** _ainly Puckleberry, but will contain other Glee Pairings, AU (may still have some Glee story lines in it though)_**

 ** _Hope you enjoy this chapter x x x_**

* * *

When Rachel gets home after school, maybe not directly after school she notes happily but after Noah has given her a lift home in his pick up truck and she's kissed him (which he reciprocated by the way), she's got a huge smile on her face as she is floating past her dad and daddy, she offers them a hello with a happy dreamily sigh on her way to her bedroom.

Leroy is smiling behind his newspaper where as Hiram is scowling at his other half, Hiram didn't know why Leroy liked this Noah Puckerman boy, there was something Hiram didn't like about that boy, he couldn't put his finger on it.

He looks like a jock, probably acts like a jock and he might hurt his baby girl.

That was it.

Plain and Simple, he didn't want Rachel to get hurt.

 _"You know you can always get her to invite him round?"_ Leroy says to Hiram, _"Just him and not his Mother to see what he's like"_ He says and a smile appears on Hiram's face as his other half is speaking.

 _"Leroy babe, you might actually be on to something"_ Hiram says, walking upstairs to go see their daughter.

He knocks on his daughters bedroom door, he hears her shout out a come in from where ever she was in her room, when he enters his daughter's bedroom, he finds her sitting in the middle of her very pink bed with music books scattered all around her, she looks up at her taller father expectantly, he's about to ask her about her 'boyfriend' he uses the term loosely as his daughter has never mentioned having a said boyfriend, that's until she speaks.

 _"Are you ok daddy?"_ She asks him, her voice genuinely laced with concern, he must have spaced out thinking of his little girl growing up and getting a boyfriend, _"Did you want to talk about something? You've been staring at me for the past five minutes"_ She adds, he blinks shaking his head lightly.

 _"I was just wondering how that music club of yours was going?"_ He lies but it's something he can get away with it as he knows Rachel Barbara Berry loves music.

 _"Oh daddy, it's amazing, today Mr Schuester nearly left because his wife is with child, but then Noah came up with this genius plan to save the day. He got Mr Schuester to stay so Glee is saved daddy!"_ She says clapping happily like a child, _"I'm actually working on what song I'm going to sing tomorrow"_ Hiram Berry couldn't fault his daughters passion, he was shocked that his first impression of Noah Puckerman was wrong, he wasn't just like every other High School Jock- He heard from Leroy that Noah played Basketball and Football but this boy was now out defending the Glee Club too.

He is out there being Rachel's hero more like.

 _"Oh Star that's amazing, good job you have Noah then, I will leave you too it, dinner will be ready in about an hour though"_ He says quickly leaving his daughters bedroom and heading back downstairs, where Leroy stares at him with his 'I told you so' eyes, how is his other half always right?

Maybe Noah Puckerman wasn't that bad after all, his mother Debbie had been a friend of Leroy's a while, Hiram sees her now and again mainly at Temple, all he knew about her was she was a single mother to a troubled teenage son after her husband Amos Puckerman disappeared one night when Noah was seven. But Noah wasn't like his father, he wanted to be a better man by the looks of it.

* * *

He couldn't help but smile when he got home, she initiated the kiss they had shared in his Pick Up Truck not the other way round, Rachel Berry wanted him and the feelings were mutual, he didn't know when it happened but he likes Rachel Berry, he makes his way up to his bedroom changing into some light grey sweats and a white vest top, he's going to shoot some hoops before he order some dinner with the money his Mother left him earlier on in the day.

He's not been shooting hoops long when he hears a car pulling up near his drive, he already knows who it is he doesn't need to turn around,

 _"So I saw your performance earlier"_ He hears his best friend since he was five, Finn Hudson say.

 _"Yeah?"_ He spins on his heel to look at his best friend and his girlfriend standing on his drive way.

 _"So Glee club means something to you?"_ Finn asks.

 _"Yeah it does"_ He replies casually.

 _"Because from what I saw, you just wanted to get with that freak Rachel Berry"_ He hates the way Quinn speaks about Rachel.

 _"Don't you ever speak about her that way!"_ He almost roars at his so called friends.

 _"I knew it! Quinn was right you are into the Queen of the Freaks"_ This times it's Finn with the nicknames for Rachel.

 _"Dude I warned you"_ Puck can't help himself, he swings and connects with Finn's mouth, where the disgusting words came out from, Puck storms back into his house slamming his door shut just as he hears Quinn scream and Finn's groan of pain, but Puck doesn't care, they are no longer his friends.

Fuck them he doesn't need them anyway.

He had the Glee Club, they were his friends now.

 ** _Text Message_**

 ** _To Puck_**

 ** _From Santana_**

 ** _Heard just punched_** ** _Frankenteen good on you._**

Puck just laughs, trust it to be Santana on his side since she hates Finn and Quinn equally.

* * *

The next morning at school Finn is sporting a busted lip, the gossip spreads like wild fire that the busted lip Finn has was caused by his best friends fist- none other than Noah Puckerman.

Rachel looks at him with hurt in her eyes when she finds out, she'd been ignoring the gossip but it was lunchtime now so she couldn't avoid it or ignore it.

She was wrong about Noah being a nice guy she thinks.

 _"Baby, I-"_ He tries to explain, but she runs away from him into the Choir Room, but he's hot on her heels.

 _"Noah, violence isn't the answer"_ She says her hands on her hips.

 _"I couldn't stand the way he spoke about my girl"_ He says with a smile on his face.

 _"Your girl?"_ Her face drops, he had a girlfriend, that kiss meant nothing to him she thinks as she turns away from him.

 _"Yeah, he doesn't get to judge you, he doesn't know you"_ Noah says, stepping towards the petite brunette as he sees her face drop.

 _"I'm your girl?"_ She asks nervously, turning around to closing the gap between them.

 _"Yeah, if you wanna be?"_ He says casually, shrugging his shoulders.

 _"Obviously I wanna be your girl Noah"_ She says laughing as she jumps into his arms.

He catches her with ease, his arms making their way around her slender petite frame, pulling her in close to capture her lips with his own.

She pulls back from him smiling at him biting her lip nervously.

 _"Come on babe, you man has to eat"_ He says entwining her hand with him, leading her back towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Santana is sitting with her best friend Brittany when she hears the so called hot gossip of the day, she smiles shaking her head slightly, as she already knew what most of the school were whispering about, she looks up to find Puck walking into the cafeteria with Rachel Berry at his side, he's telling her something and the midget is smiling and laughing with him.

Santana can't help but smile, ok she's the first to admit she isn't Rachel Berry's biggest fan but she's happy that her best boy is happy, well happier than she's seen him in a while, plus he punched Frankenteen it was a win win situation.

 _"Puckerman, Berry"_ She hollers at them when they are in ear shot of her, she sees them both look at her, Puck with his trademark smirk but the petite girl with him looks shocked that the Latina had said her name and not a nasty name.

 _"Me and Britt saved you a seat"_ She says waving them over.

The couple sit across from her and Brittany, Santana notices the way Brittany lights up at the pair, _"You know if you combine your names it makes Puckleberry"_ The blonde says and the three of them chuckle as Brittany smiles proud of herself.

 _"Rachel, how does it feel to know your boyfriend punched Finn in the face for you?"_ Brittany asks, absent minded as she plays with her salad, _"I'd love it if Santana punches someone in the face for me"_ She adds rather happily.

 _"Well Brittany, violence is always the answer, but it's nice to know I have someone looking out for me"_ Rachel replies. smiling at the blonde as Noah squeezes her hand under the table.

 _"Britt, you know that I'd punch someone in the face for you"_ Santana says looking at her friend before he gaze rests on Rachel _"And same goes for you midget now you are Puckerman's girl"_ Santana adds it's probably the nicest thing she's ever said to Rachel in the past year.

 _"Thanks Santana"_ Rachel responds nervously, did that make her and Santana friends?

* * *

 ** _A/N 2:_** ** _Please Read And Review._**

 ** _Thank you x x x_**


End file.
